Yunan
Baal Arc After Sinbad rescues a caravan from a group of bandits, the caravan owners offer him the reward of their finest fresh fruit. When they open the barrel they have been storing the fruit in, they find a disoriented Yunan inside. He slams the lid back onto the barrel and requests that they knock before opening the lid. After Sinbad clears up any misunderstandings about whether Yunan stole fruit from the caravan, he thanks his newfound host for allowing him to stay the night, wondering if it is really okay. Sinbad assures him that it is. Yunan explains that the reason he was in the barrel is because it was dark, narrow, and comfortable. He claims he did not realize that it is rude to sleep in barrels without the permission of the owners first. Upon arriving at Tison Village, he watches as Sinbad interacts with his community. When, to his dismay, children begin to play with the feather in his cap, he trembles in the background while Sinbad scolds them. The next day, he wakes up to find Sinbad rushing out the door to find work. He is left with Esra, who asks him not to think poorly of her son. She explains that he has been working hard to buy her medicine and that she gets depressed when thinking about how her illness ties him to the village. Esra apologizes for unloading her feelings on Yunan and confesses that she feels as though she can talk to him about anything. She asks Yunan to promise that, should something happen to Sinbad, he will guide him. Yunan tells her that he would be happy to. Just then, a woman from the village bursts into the house shouting that Sinbad is in danger. Yunan goes in Esra's stead to watch what is happening. Sinbad is pinned to the ground by two soldiers as their commander lectures him about joining the military. After Sinbad is left bruised and out of options, Yunan talks to Sinbad in an alley, asking him if he is okay with the state of things. Sinbad says that he is not okay, but that there is nothing he can do. If he enlists with the army, he will die. If he does not, the government will put him to death. Yunan remembers his promise to Esra and offers Sinbad a third option. He tells Sinbad that within the dungeon is the power the change the world. It is the power of a king. Three days later Yunan meets Sinbad in front of the dungeon. Sinbad makes a dramatic announcement of his intentions to the soldiers also challenging the dungeon below. Yunan asks why Sinbad put on such theatrics, and Sinbad responds that it is his revenge for the other day. Yunan muses before pointing at the shining entrance of the dungeon, the "sacred gate." He explains that once Sinbad enters, he will be unable to return until he captures the dungeon. Sinbad tells him that he has already made up his mind to obtain the power and come back. Sinbad climbs the steps to the dungeon as Yunan watches. Before he enters the ornate gate, he turns around and shouts to Yunan that, although he still does not know who Yunan really is, he is grateful to him for sending him to the dungeon. He promises to come back alive and suggests that they meet again. Then, with a wave, he enters the dungeon. Yunan stares while Sinbad enters, musing that he is a miraculous person with the unique ability to change the world. He wonders what kind of person Sinbad will become. Excited and terrified to find out, he grants Sinbad his blessing and vanishes. Appearance Yunan model sheet 1.png|AoS full color model sheet Yunan model sheet 2.png References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Magis Category:Magicians Category:Dark Continent